


If He Were Human

by WizzyPieHigh9



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath, Episode: s03e03 Paradise Syndrome, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Updated with Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: If he were human, he would've added 'wretched' to that sentence.If he were human, he would hold an undesirable disdain for that planet.If he were human, he would have broken under the guilt he had been facing.If he were human. If only he were human, he would have gone back for Jim instead of abandoning him.Only if he were human, maybe Jim wouldn't have had to have gone through what he had.The worse thing was that he indeed was human. Or at least half human.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	If He Were Human

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno about you.. but I really like when characters are sleep deprived and it has to be dealt with... I dunno ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ  
> Thought that the Paradise Syndrome was a good ep to have Spock sleep deprived. (I like the aftermath fics of that ep too much. Its just SO MUCH DRAMA. ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽ *The Drama Llama walks in*)  
> I tried. I like it. Hope anybody might enjoy or like it themselves. *shrugs*

Sitting down on the blue worn couch, he couldn't resist an all too human sigh at how his legs felt much better from the slight reprieve of standing no matter how uncomfortable the couch actually was. Especially, since he had been sleeping on said couch for the past week.  
Three weeks point... shaking his head he couldn't seem to think. Well, maybe down right to the minute wasn't that important right now. All that matters was that today was exactly three weeks, or one month since they had left **that** planet.

If he were human, he would've added 'wretched' to that sentence.

If he were human, he would hold an undesirable disdain for that planet.

If he were human, he would have broken under the guilt he had been facing.

If he were human. If only he were human, he would have gone back for Jim instead of abandoning him.

Only if he were human, maybe Jim wouldn't have had to have gone through what he had.

The worse thing was that he indeed was human. Or at least half human.

To not only lose his brother and sister in law the year before, but to now lose his wife and unborn child. It was unthinkable, unimaginable.

Nonetheless life does happen.

Misfortunes do occur.

However, he had added to the unnecessary burden.

That is why after a small funeral had taken place on the ship, and mandatory reports were taken care of, Dr. McCoy issued a mandatory medical leave for the whole crew except a skeleton one. Starfleet readily agreed of course to shoreleave after hearing about all that had happened in the current detailing of the mission. However, they had not directly heard from the Captain himself. For he had been in his room going through the grieving process and was not mentally fit to do so. So while Dr. McCoy was readily attending to the Captain and his had been mental state, he had been left to deal with all the reports and the command of the Enterprise as it was towed to a nearby Starbase. It wouldn't have done any good to have crew morale go down any further than it had on his behalf.

A very familiar human emotion that he had been experiencing as of late theoretically washed over him in that moment. Guilt. It was his fault. All of this.

Maybe if he hadn't followed what logic had dictated he must do, maybe if he hadn't followed the Vulcan way at all, this wouldn't be happening. Maybe if he had only just left a shuttle with a team behind...

Closing his eyes for a millisecond, he snapped them back open while his head lolled to the side. The Captain and the good Doctor would be walking back in the cabin at any moment. It wouldn't do them any good to see him trying not to... pass out.

Blinking sluggishly, he looked for a clock. 

For the past week and a half, McCoy, Kirk and himself had been tucked away in this secluded cabin. It was a rustic place that he had insisted on renting full charge when McCoy had suggested it. It included running water, electricity, and all the basic necessities. There were, in short, just no people in the surrounding area, and Dr. McCoy seemed to believe that Jim would benefit from contemplation, and the surrounding of friends.

That is why he personally had been spending every moment readily available talking to Jim, teaching him Vulcan techniques for grief when requested, and overall being there when it was clear that companionship was desired.

Today, they all had gone on a picnic and interestingly enough read sonnets as they ate and conversed.

Overall, extremely pleasant compared to their usual excursions, but still as thoroughly exhausting for someone who hadn't sleep for two months and or rested well since. Every time the three of them retired to bed, he would only illogically lay awake and be on guard as to when Jim might need support. However none had been needed at least for the past week, and he still couldn't sleep.

Moving to stand, he was hit with a dizzy spell and a piercing headache that ran from one side of his head to the opposite side. Groaning while grabbing his head, he before he knew it, was pitching forward as his legs were shaking with effort.

Preparing himself for a fall he was mildly surprised when someone had caught him on his downwards decent.

"Woah there cowboy. How about we take it nice an easy." A voice cautiously spoke holding him underneath his arms as his legs were currently giving out.  
"Lets getcha layin down." It repeated.

Opening his eyes, he regrettably let a whine slip as he was being unabashedly manhandled.  
"Doo..octtuoor.." he asked feeling befuddled recognizing that this was indeed the Doctors voice.

With the Doctor lifting his limp legs unto the couch, he tried to sit up when he found that there was no response. Nonetheless, he was finding it increasingly difficult as his eyes kept wanting to close shut.

"Just lay down you overgrown stringbean." The Doctor said while taking his shoes off.

"Doctoo-"

"Spock, Jims fine. He just went to take a stroll by himself that's all."

"Leon-" he mumbled in a slur this time to his horror.

"And no buts! Your going to get at least twelve hours of good old fashion sleep, not 'rest'." McCoy spoke as a strange tug at his shirt commenced.

Managing to open his eyes again, he found that his shirt was being unbuttoned by Leonard himself.  
Reaching his hand up, it was smacked away as his shirt was opened in a flash. Further manhandled to his annoyance, his oxford shirt was tugged off leaving him in his black undershirt.

Feeling embarrassed, he, sitting up with all the energy of a drunkard could possess, launched himself flinging forward.

"What the devil! " He heard Leonard gasp leaping back. 

"Doctor." He repeats thrashing his legs over the edge of the couch slumping a bit.  
"I cann-"

Interrupted by being suddenly pushed back down, he couldn't help but sigh at how relieved his muscles were illogically thrilled at being again at rest even though he had only been up momentarily.

"You blasted- " A medical scanner whirled next to his head exasperating his headache.

Groaning without hesitation or concern this time, he burrowed his head into the cushion of the couch as if that would dampen the noise.

Moments later, a blanket was being tucked around his frame followed along with some mumbled grumbling as his head was becoming enveloped in white noise.

"Goodnight Spock. Ya did good ya stubborn greenbean. Get some sleep. Good gracious knows you need it. Jimboy will be just fine..." Leonard said patting his arm unknowingly bringing an unwarranted transference of emotions.

_Peace. Care. Comfort._

"Thanks to you."

All he could bring himself to respond with was a snore.

-  
Extra: (´・ω・`)

Waking up, there was a sense he was not in the same place he once was. Rolling over, he stretched his arms and legs hearing a loud resounding thwack a few moments later.

"Ouch! Ya blasted blanket hoggin Vulcan!"

Opening his eyes to the complaint, he glanced about as best he could.

"Bones, he probably doesn't even know hes doing it. And shh don't wake him up again." A voice trembled with laughter unheard of in a while right behind him.

Again? When had he waken up, and why was he now in his pajamas? Where was he?

Sitting up with an unfortunate tremble, he looked around with blurry eyes realizing he was laying in a bed. To his right was the Captain, and to his left on the floor tangled up in blankets was the good Doctor.

Leaning over, or rather slumping over the side of the bed he tilted his head tiredly.  
"That... does not look entirely comfortable." He surmised with an eyebrow raise.

"You can bet your Vulcan hide its not!" Leonard said while standing up. "Now scooch over." The grump said as he was forcibly shoved over.  
With him raising an eyebrow the Doctor added, "And stop kicking pointy. I ain't no soccer ball."

"Indeed." He concluded.

"Why are we sleeping in the same bed?" He pondered a few moments later confused as he was apparently once again squished between McCoy and Kirk in a, from the looks of it, a queen sized bed.

"Because there's only one bed Spock." Kirk sighed.

"But-" he asked in confusion.

"Me and Mr. Octopus over here have been sharing a bed for the past week since we found there was only one bed."

"I did not realize... if I had know-"

"If you had known, you would have bugged us till the points had worn thin on those ears of yours and until one of us took the couch. We know." The Doctor said smacking his leg lightly.

"We were honestly concerned you would walk in here and see the one bed." Jim said while covering him back up with the blanket that had slipped. Tugging it back down a little so as he wasn't choking, Jim continued. "However we didn't take... or correction, I didn't take in account that you had stayed up for practically two months and still wasn't getting sleep."

"So therefore, you could care less." He heard Leonard snort interrupting Jim.

"For which I'm still very much upset about." Jim commented laying back down.

With his body automatically Tensing, "I-"

"And by the way drop that guilt Mister. Haven't had time to tell you or sort my thoughts out, but I know for certain that I don't want my friends to feel guilty for actions I would've taken myself. You did good Spock, as a Captain and... as my friend. You both have."

"Thank you Jim..." he whispers feeling his eyelids beginning to close on their own as relief flooded his body.

"That's also why I dragged your hide to here." The doctor grumbles.  
"Don't need you sleeping on that rickety old couch. An sure as #$@% don't want Jim or me sleeping on it."

"...mph" was all he could muster to respond before everything vanished around him and he was quickly on his way to falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

*Snore*

"Well! Goodnight to yoouuu too..." Leonard grumbles with a light tone to his voice.  
"Thought Vulcans were the ones that put you to sleep with their yapping... not doctors..."

"Unless there's hypos involved.."

"Hushup Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> -  
> Disclaimer:  
> Now, Major stuff!  
> *Gets Universal Translator*  
> I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK!  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES!  
> -  
> My Tumblr if yer interested:  
> WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon  
> ʘ‿ʘ  
> -  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> -  
> I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
> -  
> This Story Currently has one source: \ (•◡•) /  
> 1\. Southern Expressions found online.  
> This Story is "Completed"... \ (•◡•) /


End file.
